<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Special Gift by ivanthesilent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334412">A Special Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent'>ivanthesilent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Dream, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut, Top Fundy, no beta we die like fundy's mic when he screams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream has to opportunity to give Fundy something and takes that chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Special Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night as the two husbands were in bed. They weren't asleep, far from it. Dream had been making sure Fundy was wide awake. The kisses in his neck kept him up. He didn't mind though, they felt great. </p><p>Fundy could tell Dream wanted something. They hadn't spent a night alone for a while, so the thought of making love was always stashed away. But now that they had the house to themselves, they could do what they wanted. </p><p>Being alone was a Christmas gift from a friend. Bad had offered to take care of their kids for the night. They definitely thanked him for it. Dream was especially thankful, since now he could give Fundy a specific gift he could only do in this situation, and it started with the neck kisses. </p><p>"What's on your mind for tonight, babe?" Fundy asked. Dream laughed playfully as the kisses turned into light sucking. Fundy let out groans at it, "Some mouth action I'm assuming? I've always wondered what your lips would feel like around me."</p><p>"Well it's time to stop wondering," Dream purred. Fundy felt himself go a bit hard while Dream kept going at his neck. His hands went to his pants, going to tug them down. </p><p>"You're so eager to get a dick in your mouth," Fundy whispered. Dream let out a low laugh at it. Maybe he was eager to suck him off. It would be such a new experience to him, and he really wanted to know what it would feel like to have Fundy's warm cum go down his throat, "Dream I can practically feel your thoughts on my neck. It's making me think I'm letting you get this too easily."</p><p>Fundy suddenly grabbed Dream's hands, pulling him between his legs. Dream watched Fundy aa he pulled his hands apart. They were pressed on each side of his waist, making it so Dream could just dip his head down to get at Fundy's dick. </p><p>"Dream, tell me exactly what you want to happen to you," Fundy said. Dream was stuck. His hands were pinned down and Fundy's dick was right below him, "Come on, babe. Get it hard before you shove it down your throat."</p><p>"I want to take it all in at once. I want it to hit a sensitive part at the back of my throat," Dream said he felt his hands get pushed further and further apart as he saw the bulge grow, "I want you to pull in my hair. I want you fuck my mouth."</p><p>"That's it, babe," Fundy mumbled. Dream felt himself melt at Fundy's voice. He felt himself get hard at it, "Tell me more.</p><p>"I want to choke on your dick. I want to feel you restrain me," Dream purred. Fundy gave a smile at him, waiting for more. Dream's pants grew tighter as he let the words come out, "I want your cum to go down my throat. Oh fuck I want to give you the best present this Christmas."</p><p>Fundy let go of Dream hands. He roughly grabbed Dream's jaw, forcing his head up. Dream let out a moan at the feeling, making Fundy laugh. He gave a small kiss against the side of his husband's head, staying there as he tapped his fingers against his neck. </p><p>"Good boy," Fundy whispered. Dream let out a whine at that. He loved it when Fundy praised him, it felt so good. Fundy began to take off Dream's clothes, stripping him down to nothing. Dream went red when Fundy licked lips when he saw his dick came out. Fundy was never shy about the fact that Dream acting as prey was hot, and Dream was actually starting to agree. </p><p>"Fundy-" Dream was cut off by a claw at his mouth. He groaned as it threatened to go in. Fundy stopping him from talking was definitely new. </p><p>"Don't talk until I say so," Fundy whispered. Dream knew he was taking a submissive role after going a while without fucking, but damn Fundy was in need of this more than he expected. It felt so good though. Fundy pulled out a ribbon as he tied Dream's hands behind his back. Fundy let Dream go, making him whine. He pulled down his pants, revealing his dick, "Now, that present you were talking about?"</p><p>Dream breathed as he went to take Fundy into his mouth. Fundy let out a groan, his hand dug into Dream's hair. He gently grinded up into Dream's mouth, cueing him to take more in. It didn't take long for him to completely take his dick, which surprised Fundy. </p><p>He noticed a pause in Dream's movements. Fundy started petting his hair gently, trying to calm him down. His hand temporarily trailed down to his neck and upper back as he comfortably touched it. </p><p>"You're doing so good, Dream. I love you so much," Fundy said. He groaned as he felt Dream start to move. It was faint, but eventually he had a pace. Fundy purred as he laid back, "There's my Dream."</p><p>Dream felt a certain sensation fill his stomach hearing all the praises. It was either his voice or his words, maybe both, that made Dream want to completely surrender himself to him. The fact that he was tied up didn't help. Especially being on his stomach with no clothes on, he could only imagine what Fundy was thinking. </p><p>It was difficult without being able to use his hands, but Dream eventually got a good pace to his movements. He started to feel Fundy grind his hips up, a moan escaped as vibrated on Fundy's dick. </p><p>Dream felt his legs shake as he heard more praises. His dick was begging for some kind of stimulation, it was too much. Dream started lightly humping the bed. Fundy grabbed his hips as he gave a hard thrust in Dream's mouth. Dream groaned as Fundy stopped him trying to help himself. </p><p>"Aw Dream, is your erection getting too much for you?" Fundy teased. Dream gently nodded, making Fundy laugh, "You're so adorable when you're helpless. Don't worry, I'll help you when you're done with this. I know you really want my cum down your throat, and I'm not going to take that away from you."</p><p>Dream suddenly started sucking hard on Fundy's dick. Fundy let out a groan as he tightly gripped his hair. Dream let out a couple of moans against Fundy's dick, making him instinctively thrust up into his mouth. </p><p>"Oh you bastard. Fine, you want to get that feeling so badly, then let’s make you choke," Fundy growled. Dream purred at his words. There was a special feeling for his praises, but him talking like this got him riled up in such a different way.</p><p>Fundy clawed at Dream’s hair roughly, his other hand going below his jaw. He started fucking Dream’s mouth hard. Fundy tilted his head back as he felt his stomach start to twist. Dream couldn’t even do anything now, his body was still as he let Fundy use his mouth. His head was held in place while Fundy wrecked his throat. </p><p>It felt so good to him. He could hear Fundy’s small moans and feel the occasional pulls on his hair. Dream knew Fundy was enjoying himself and that’s all he wanted. He didn’t care if his throat was probably going to be sore for the next few days. It was his present to Fundy, and he would let him do what he wanted with it. </p><p>Dream suddenly felt his head move so only the head of Fundy’s dick was in his mouth. Fundy let out a small growl as he filled Dream’s mouth with his cum. Dream lightly choked at how hard he did it, it didn’t help that there was so much. He let out a muffled moan as he orgasmed as well, getting his cum on the bed below him. Fundy pet Dream’s hair gently while they both tried to calm down.</p><p>Fundy pulled the rest of his dick out of Dream’s mouth. Dream felt Fundy softly tilt his head up. He was dizzy at this point, the cum was still in his mouth. Fundy placed a small kiss on Dream’s neck. Dream let out a small whine as he swallowed, his throat hurting a bit. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Fundy asked quietly. He picked up his husband, laying him on the bed. Dream nodded while Fundy climbed on top of him. Fundy kissed his neck as he untied Dream’s hands. Dream wrapped his arms around Fundy’s neck as he laid next to him. Fundy looked down a bit, “Looks like the problem handled itself. What a shame, I wanted to give you something in return.”</p><p>“I don’t mind you doing that,” Dream mumbled. To his surprise, Fundy just gave him a kiss on the jaw as he pulled the covers over them both, “You can stil-”</p><p>“You’re tired. Don’t try and lie to me,” Fundy said. Dream went a bit red as he nuzzled into Fundy’s chest, “I’d love to fuck you as a gift, but I also want to give you break.”</p><p>“The switch between you fucking my face like it’s a toy and making me rest is certainly something to marvel at,” Dream mumbled. Fundy laughed as he wrapped his arms around Dream tightly, “I don’t mind though.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Fundy said quietly. Dream played with Fundy’s hair a bit as he yawned, “Merry Christmas, babe.”</p><p>Fundy gave a silent laugh as Dream tried to wish it back, only coming out in a barely cohesive mumble. Fundy felt Dream’s legs tangle with his, trying to get as warm as possible. He really did want him to get some rest, in any way he wanted. Fundy knew he was stressed with their family, that’s why he called Bad. He was just glad he could finally get his husband to have some time to do what he wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry if this is a mess i just wanted to get this out while its still christmas for me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>